Turn Out the Lights
by MartyF
Summary: It is the end of Time, and Death is about to complete her job.
1. Default Chapter

A SANDMAN FANFIC

TURN OUT THE LIGHTS  
  
NOTE: I do not own the characters of Dream, Death, etc, they belong to Vertigo Comics and Neil Gaiman. This takes place at the end of time.

CHAPTER 1

THE END, MAN

The long journey was almost over for Death. She had just finished taking the lives of the remainder of humanity – absolute pity, that, that folks should be annihilated for what? Profit? Fun? The hell of it? Well, whatever the reason, Death's job was now nearly over, all that was left was to tend to the residents of the Dreaming.

Destruction would be first.

The casual observer would, if there was still a casual observer left to see, observe the following: a Brian Blessed lookalike in a grandpa shirt and jeans, whittling at a piece of wood, when he is suddenly interrupted by a very pale Winona Rider lookalike in black baby tee and matching jeans. For some unaccountable reason the Winona lookalike is wearing a silver ankh and what looks like the eye of Horus under her right eye.

"Hi, Destruction. Got a minute?"

Destruction sighed. "It's been awhile. Is it my time already?"

Death nodded. "It doesn't have to be right away. It's the end, after all. I though we might talk a bit first."

"So talk."

"Always so direct. There's an old saying people never change…except when you don't want them to. Sounds true to me. Look….whatever happened was long ago. Can't you forgive and forget? After all, it is the End."

Destruction smiled. "No. It may seem spiteful to you, but that's the way it is. I'd just rather you did it, and got it over with."

Death smiled, a bit sadly. "OK. Farewell, my brother."

She kissed Destruction…and then Destruction was no more. 


	2. Cain and Abel

CHAPTER 2

CAIN AND ABEL

Somewhere in the Dreaming….

The two houses had stood next to each other for many years. One was called the House of Mystery, Cain was it's proprietor. At that moment, being bored to tears, he was mowing the lawn – what there was it, for it was mostly weeds and bald patches there.

Next door was the House of Secrets. Cain's brother Abel was its nominal owner, but the house – and this was secret to all but Abel himself – had a mind and will of its own. It didn't much like Cain, Abel or too many other folks for that matter. It would've never consented to have it's lawn mowed, even if there were any grass in the lawn.

Cain looked at his watch. _Almost __4pm_he thought. _Time to kill him again._ Cain killed Abel at least once every day. For better or worse, Abel would always come back to life after about three hours, all the better to do it all again tomorrow, or perhaps later in the day if Cain felt particularly mean. Abel, for his part, didn't really mind this, after all, he'd always come back. Being dead disagreed with him…but at the same time, he'd wished that it would end. Forever.

It was at this time Death came by. She had always been on friendly terms with the two, and Cain greeted her warmly – a rare thing for him. "Ah, Death," Cain said, "What brings you here? Come to see my brother die – again?"

Death shook her head. "No, Cain. It's time."

"Time?" Cain furrowed his brow. The he got it…."Oh! You mean that it's our turn, then?" Cain frowned.

"What's wrong? Surely you don't object to dying?"

Cain shook his head. "That isn't it. It's just…well…I've so enjoyed killing my brother over all this time. And he always came back. Now….damn, it looks as though it'll be forever." He sighed. "I'll never get to kill him again."

Death smiled at him. "Spoken like a true serial killer."

"Flattery will get you nowhere!" Cain snapped. "Still….it's just as well. But who's going to take care of Mom?"

"Don't worry, It's her time, as well."

"You mean it's NOW – the end of time? Has it come so soon as that?"

"'Friad so. Come on…..don't make this any more difficult for me than it has to be."

Cain sighed again. "Very well, I'll fetch the lard butt….ABEL! TIME TO TAKE YOUR MEDICINE!"

Abel looked nervously over his shoulder. When he saw Death he gulped hard. Then he walked gingerly over to the two of them.

"I-is it time a-again?" he stammered.

"No," Death replied. "This time it's for keeps."

To the surprise of both Death and Cain, Abel smiled broadly.

"Really? I-I mean, that C-Cain won't be able to k-k-ki-kill me any more? I'll be at p-p-peace?"

Cain scowled at that. "Why little no-good fat –"

"Wait, Cain!" Death came over to Abel. "I think this means….that Abel wants some release from your cruelty." She came over to Abel and patted his cheek, tenderly. "One of my bigger mistakes, Cain…allowing you to just kill him for a few hours each day. I really thought that Abel would be relieved at coming back to life again. And that your own bloodlust would be satisfied…I was wrong. Happily I can make that right."

She kissed Abel, and he fell, dying.

He smiled back up at her, "Thank you, Death…I forgive you my brother…."

And so Abel died. For good this time.

Cain screamed in an unholy rage. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! I thought we were friends, Death! You knew what this meant to me!!"

Death smiled sadly and shook her head. "You know what they say, Cain…all good things have to come to an end. Now come on, don't keep me waiting."

Cain, still fuming, embraced Death and kissed her. He drew back in puzzlement.

"That's funny….I don't feel anything."

He started to walk off….and fell over dead.

Death sighed, again. "OK, guys, time to check on your mom."


	3. Eve

CHAPTER 3

EVE

In her humble home in the Dreaming, Eve stood at her stove and cooked some dinner. It was the sort of thing she'd done for many years – as long as beyond recorded time in fact. You see, this is the original Eve – yes, the one from the Garden of Eden. Contrary to popular belief, Eden was not a place on the Earth, but another world altogether. Now Eve did eat of the forbidden fruit of the Tree of Knowledge. But what God didn't know was that she'd already eaten of the Tree of Life – meaning she was immortal. (Again, contrary to popular belief, God can't see _everything._) But having knowledge meant that she also knew of magic – and so not only was she the first human woman (yes, yes, I know – there's that whole thing about Lilith, etc, but sometimes history isn't terribly true) but also the first witch. What this meant is that she had her good looks forever. But…so as not to cast any suspicion on herself, she could allow folks to see her as she might look if she aged. And so she looked about 25 and in great shape normally, but could appear around 100 years old if the situation called for it.

Of course none of this was in her head when she heard a knocking at her door. She was merely trying to finish her meal. (Grilled cheese, FYI – yum!) She asked "Who is it?"

"Death. Can I come in?"

"Sure. You're always welcome here. Care for something to eat?"

Death gave her big smile at Eve. "You know I don't need to eat. But thanks for the offer." She lost her smile. "You do know why I'm here. It's time."

Eve looked baffled. "After all these years? Why now?"

"It's the End, Eve. Even immortals have to call it a day sometime."

Eve sighed and looked out her window.

"What?"

"Well, Death….it's just that it's been so long. Adam is long dead, so are all my friends, I'm assuming you got my stupid kids too…."

Death nodded, though she took Eve's characterization of Cain and Abel as "stupid" a little uneasily.

"The fact is….I don't want to die. I don't know what it's like. It's too damn scary….that's why I never wanted to die. I don't want to die now! Why can't you just leave me?"

Death looked a little sad. She tried to sound sympathetic…and she was.

"Eve….this is nothing personal. It's not like Cain killing Abel over and over again. This is not like what Hitler did….god, if I get a hold of that bastard again I'm going to kick his ass, all that extra work he gave me….death is NOT meant as a punishment. It simply is. I don't hate anyone, really. I can see good in just about anyone. This is not about pain and suffering. It's about simply ending it, just as a book or a movie ends."

She leaned in, with an earnest look. "It simply has to be. It doesn't have to be sad or terrible."

"Can I at least finish my dinner?"

"Sure. Maybe I'll even join you. I may not need to eat…but I still enjoy it once in a while…"

As she sat at Eve's table, she asked her "Got any tomato soup?"

Eve replied "Sure, let me heat it in the microwave."


End file.
